


Une Histoire D'Amour Immortel

by iknownamouse



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, drabble of sorts, each chapter has its own rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknownamouse/pseuds/iknownamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Raphael and Simon finally have a child of their own, they don’t know if they’re ready for a child in their lives, but it felt like it was a right time for them both of them in their heads. Both knowing that their child will age while they cannot, and he will grow old, marrying the love of his life, possibly( driven by them to) having children of his own, continuing his life filled with laughter and love. Not having to live through the torture they are placing on themselves to having a half nephilim and vampire child slowly growing in front of their eyes as they raise him. Then finally they will have to bury that very child they raised, as they slowly crumble inside unable to cry for their lost without blood dripping from the deepest sadness they have stewing in their hearts. At least they still have each other in this immortal life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Azul Arrives Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fluff, domestic, kid fic about Saphael, because I am just that much of a masochist by adding more things to my list of needs/wants to do…
> 
> I really wish I could use Brazilian Portuguese for the Panyòl(Espanol) that Raphael speaks, but I’m not about erasing someone's culture so Google Translate, and check out Mrs. Lightwood on Tumblr, as I will probably get around to asking her for translations. This is probably not a popular genre but I’m still putting it out there, if only I’m the only one reading it hahahahaha…..yeah.
> 
> So Clary and Izzy are together, Malec is alive and will make an appearance in a work all their own, with their son Max, and possibly more. But really there are not enough domestic, kid fic, with smut(...not with the child, I mean Saphael has a kid but they still find time to have sexy fun time with each other) on Archives so I’m creating it. I’ll update as I go along and don’t know when I will feel like ending or how many chapters this will have, and this may possibly end up as drabble in their daily lives and the troubles they meet. But I will make sure to close on a satisfying chapter when I get enough of writing this.
> 
> Each chapitre will tell it’s rating, and a small summary, with any warnings and things. I do not own the characters of this drabble, but I do so love to write about them.

_ Summary: Raphael and Simon take their Azul homes. _

_ Rating: General Audience _

 

_ “So you two ready to be parents-well better yet is the clan ready to raise a halfl-Azul?”  _ Clary asks as she leans into Isabelle laying in the hospital bed beside her. She learned that they don’t really like the term halfling despite the newborn being half vampire and then the other half being nephilim thanks to her.

 

_ “We’ve been ready since we finally decided to ask you about birthing our child last year. We know it’ll be difficult, but the clan and us have talked about this extensively. We are all prepared, we will see how well prepared once we take Azul back.”  _ Raphael saying, wanting to leave to their son, Azul Guadalupe Lewis-Santiago, where he’s laying in the next room, as the nurses check his vitals. Raphael feels like he’s in a space filled with idiota’s as he hears the nurses babbling while looking at the newborn with confusion.

 

Raphael and Simon, approached Clary about having their sperm inserted to one of her eggs, as they thought of this for almost six years, having a child of their own in the hotel. Not that Max was not wanted or accepted easily into their home. Clary and Izzy took a year to talk the whole things through, as Raphael and Simon were at the mercy of anxiety. Clary being a sister-not blood related- to Simon was the best person to ask. Until they finally agreed. Raphael and Simon now at the mercy of happiness, but also high anxiety as to the clan and their home environment. Having renovated the hotel, to look more like a hotel in the exterior but very much homely in the interior, mostly Simon’s idea.

 

They spoke to the clan about this, because who knows if someone will try to feed on their baby without thought of why and who’s child is playing in the living room, or who’s crying and why is their breast milk in the fridge. Questions like that seem as though they should be answered with common sense, but this is children of the night, they are thinking of. But surprisingly everyone was ecstatic, child proofing the newly renovated hotel, even going as far as doing a block from every side of the front of the hotel and across the street. Magnus and Max even placed wards around. This is new for everyone, because with demon energy and angel blood, who knows how Azul will term out to be as he ages.

 

It always amazes Raphael at how welcoming and understanding his family is throughout his and Simon’s trying times.

 

He wretched back to his current situation when he hears Azul crying, Simon already walking to the door at a human sprinting pace. They had to promise not to use any vampiric speed or strength or any mode of non-human behaviour when they were told by Izzy that she was at the hospital and their son was being born.

 

Raphael saw Clary attempting to get up as well as Isabelle held her in place while he turned to follow Simon. The room was a basic shit show as he looked over Simon’s shoulder. The nurses moving around, one trying to calm the newborn down as his face reddened while he yelled out his discomfort. Simon says something to the nurse nearest Azul, as she seemed to be the head nurse, Raphael not caring to listen or ask as he makes his way to pick up Azul. Simon standing closer to their son, gets his hands on him and pick him up before Raphael does.

 

Simon cradles Azul in his hands against his chest, Raphael seeing his face brightening as he holds onto their son, whispering soothing words to him as he rubs circles on his small back. His crying turns to soft sniffles as his face goes back to his softly tanned tone.

 

A wave of calmness goes throughout the hospital as the nurses visibly calm down at the newborn soft sniffling.

 

_ “He’s already comforted by you”  _ Raphael says as one of his rare full face smile, dimples and all as he comes up soothing Azul’s back.

 

_ “I told you all the talking to Clary’s stomach would help, he’s probably just upset not hearing us talk”  _ he says matter-of-factly, Raphael softens his smile as he thinks of the times he and Simon were talking to a bump in Clary’s abdomen, wondering to himself if that will even work.

 

As Azul, lays his head onto Simon's shoulder, with his eyes open staring at Raphael who’s standing to the side of Simon but in front of him. Raphael sees that his eyes are as honey brown, almost gold as Simon’s were when he was a mundane. A small tuft of hair already on his head, almost mirroring their dark head of hair.

 

Raphael, smiles again and places a small peck on their sons head, “ _ Usted es lo más bello que he puesto los ojos en” _

 

_ “Do you think he already understa-”  _ Simon begins before Azul gives Raphael a toothless wide mouth giggle.

 

Simon picks up the newborn from his cradling arm and raises him in front of his face, “ _ Azul, I am your father” _ , Raphael laughs his mate is mimicking Darth Vader to their son. If this was at the start of their relationship he would have said  _ he’s mimicking a Star Trek Wars character or whatever _ , but Simon has made sure they have watched every single film he found very much a need in their relationship to know. He has also made Clary watch them as she was pregnant, stating their son needs to know these things, but never giving a more reasonable answer.

 

Azul stares into Simon's face, before slightly turning his bobbling head to Raphael. Raphael gives him another smile, softened and filled with fondness, and he’s giggling again.

 

_ “This isn’t fair, we watched that movie 14 times with Clary, how does he automatically look at you and you just smile and he starts giggling”  _ Simon turns and looks at Raphael, as he brings Azul closer to him, cradling the back of his head and butt,  _ “we’re going to watch the series all over again until he understands the greatness of what I just said.”  _ He lifts an eyebrow,  _ “it’s Star Wars, Darth Vader, attempting to save Luke and revealing that he’s his father, not some Star Trek Wars character”  _ He says as though he’s read Raphael's mind.

 

_ “Sure, nerd” _ , he leans in to lightly kiss Simon, going in to look at his son, leaning in,  _ “Your father is an idiota, hmmm mi cielo” _

 

_ “When will we be able to take him home”,  _ he asked the head nurse in front of them separated by Azul’s bedding area, who is absorbed at looking at the family just as the other nurses who are staring at them fondly.

 

_ “We’re trying to figure out why his heart is beating so slowly, he seems fine, but it abnormal for a newborn, as their hearts beats at a faster rate until they develop more within the few month”  _ she says as though this is news to them, and with a concern look as though she doesn’t want them to know of the problem with their newborn.

 

With vampires not having a heart beat or need to breath, mixed with angel blood from Clary it isn’t really that odd of an event. But how is he going to explain this to a mundane without alarming them. This is why he wanted to have Clary give birth in one of the basement areas dedicated to medical research, or even the Institutes medical ward. But she had to do it in a mundane hospital, and the reason being to idiotic in Raphael’s eyes to even remember it.

 

Simon seems to sense what Raphael is thinking,  _ “Well when I was born I had a lower heart rate as well, just as everyone in my family has before. I can get my previous medical records for you, I believe it’s a hereditary issue that fixes itself as we aged. Since no one has had any sort of heart problems, in either of our families”  _ he says with confidence, as though if they do not let him leave with his son, he will take him and leave without permission, he cradles Azul closer to his chest.

 

The nurses look at them both anxiously, the head nurse going to a computer and typing something up. Pressing enter over and over as she enters information into what looks like a blackened screen, but is probably just blackened to those not directly in front of it.

 

Raphael leans into his son and husband and whispers to Simon,  _ “I couldn’t think of a way of saying he’s half vampire and nephilim of course his heart rate is different in a way a mundane can understand”  _ he pecks Simon's cheek,  _ “good thing you are here, I was just going to take him and walk out” _

 

Simon turns his head and gives him a knowing grins,  _ “I was going to do the exact same thing if they outright didn’t accept my explanation.” _

  
  


The head nurse types a bit more, and finally crushes the enter key the last time and turns to them,  _ “You can take him home with you, but we’ll need you two throughout the year for check ups just to monitor his health”  _ she says with authority but smiles at the end, seeming as though she was on their side this whole time.

 

They walk back into the room with Clary and Isabelle, silently shutting the door to the next room behind the. Isabelle still having to cradle Clary into her side as she is still trying to get up to come to the room Azul is in. Instead she gives up and sits up completely watching as they come back into the room.

 

_ “Everything okay, are you you getting to take him home? My stamina and health rune were working overtime and I’m pretty much ready to leave this stale environment” _ she says tugging the hospital blanket off her from the side Isabelle isn’t laying on beside her.

 

_ “Yeah we do, do you want to hold him, you two?”  _ Simon says as they go up to the two who have been by their side throughout this whole ordeal.

 

_ “Yes!”  _ Isabelle and Clary says in unison.

 

Simon slowly hands Azul to Clary as Isabelle moves to stand next to the bed, still close to her girlfriend as she smiles brightly at the newborn being cradled into Clary’s arms.

 

_ “He’s such a gorgeous baby, how is that even possible”  _ Clary says looking fondly at Azul,  _ “Maybe we should ask Simon and Raphael for a donation when we start our family, instead of Alec and Magnus”  _ Clary says looking at Isabelle before going back to smiling and cooing at the newborn in her hand.

 

_ “I just assumed we would adopt, you pregnant is a nightmare for everyone around you”  _ Isabelle says jokingly but everyone except Clary hears the serious undertone of it .

 

_ “Shadowhunters must really have changed if you’re thinking of asking two vampires to donate to start a family, how de…”  _ Raphael pauses as he noticed he said it aloud and Simon elbows him in the side,  as though saying  _ you’re not thinking this, you’re saying it aloud, and insulting the woman who just gave birth to our frigin child! _ giving an awakard chuckle towards the two.

 

They laugh softly at what Raphael says, but Clary is too absorbed with Azul to really take notice of the conversation, as Azul’s eyes wander around the faces that are looking at him. He looks at Isabelle and brings up his left hand, making grabby hands towards her.

 

_ “I just got you in my hands and you already want to go to the pretty one, huh? You’re probably going to be a player when you grow up!”  _ Clary says sarcastically.

 

_ “He’s already in the hands of the most beautiful woman, he probably just wants to grab at my face”  _ Isabelle slyly adds a compliment in knowing her girlfriend is only being slightly serious about her rejection from Azul,  _ “That’s what all newborns do, touch everything, that and toothlessly bite at things.”  _

 

Clary looks assured and picks Azul from his laying down position on her raised legs and hands him off to Isabelle, and just as she said, he starts grabbing at her hair and the nose with both hands as she holds him in front of her face. Everyone but Isabelle laughs about this, as she puts on a  _ told you so _ expression on her face. As she nuzzles their noses together, smiling at the newborn.

 

Clary gets up and puts her clothing on under her hospital gown, it looks like the nurses had already taken out all the IV’s and other needles and wires from her arm as she isn’t attached to anything.

 

No one really expect it, they just see Magnus walk into the room through a portal, followed by Alec behind him near the bathroom door.

 

Magnus smiles and Alec has his hand over his face though he is just embarrassed.

 

_ “I knew it was this hospital! I told you”  _ Magnus says triumphantly

 

_ “No, you honestly didn’t, this is the sixth mundane hospital and seventh room you portaled us into, and we had to erase all those peoples temporary memory of seeing us just stride out of a portal Magnus!”  _ he rubs his face over with a bit of frustration at his boyfriend and looks at everyone in the rooms gaping mouth as they stare wide eyed at the two, except for Raphael who just raises an eyebrow staring at the two like he knew Magnus would do something like this.

 

_ “What are you two doing?”  _ Clary asks as she checks that the door leading to the nursey is indeed shut.

 

_ “Well, Magnus here wanted to visit Azul once he got Raphael’s text message, and Izzy’s to me about you giving birth and somehow he decided instead of taking the car after asking which mundane hospital you were in, and which room. He portals us through six mundane hospitals checking about seven rooms when he could of simply asked! That’s what we’re doing”  _ Alec huffs out an exasperated breath, as Magnus makes his way to where Isabelle is standing as Azul continues his exploration of her amused grin.

 

_ “Wow! Such a gorgeous child”  _ He says standing beside Isabelle, making faces towards Azul, as he stares curiously at Magnus,  _ “So Shadowhunter eggs and vampire sperm makes model like children huh, didn’t expect that. Thought he’s looks like a ginger Simon or oh my gawd a ginger Raphael haha, that would’ve been cute. But he isn’t as perfect as our Max.”  _ he goes on completely ignoring how he was suppose to act human at the mundane hospital, but just portaled through and ignoring all the looks he got from everyone.

 

_ “Magnus it isn’t a competition”  _ Alec reminds his boyfriend, who somehow ignores the fact their child is not a newborn, and they didn’t have him as a newborn. He’s a capable growing boy now.

 

_ “So we’re just going to ignore that fact me and Raphael have to act human, but Magnus just portals through here, with the off chance that no one noticed him and Alec. Alright then”  _ Simon says what is on everyone's mind.

 

_ “You want to hold him, I’m kind of tired of having my face rubbed by him”  _ Isabelle hands Magnus Azul and he walks over to Alec. Cradling him between them, still make funny faces towards the newborn in his hands.

 

Alec touches the newborn's hair, as he removes his pink bonnet,  _ “He is beautiful, but he also acts like he just wasn’t born a few hours ago. He’s so alert, aren’t newborn usually tired and always yawning and looking at things through half-lidded eyes. Azul is very alert.”  _ He says as he has the newborn clutching onto his pointer.

 

_ “Yeah, that and his heartbeat is a lot slower than other newborn apparently”  _ Simon informs them all.

 

With his other hand Azul, tries to grab at Magnus's glittered cheeks, as though they’re stars in the front of his eyes.

 

Clary finishes putting on her clothing and Isabelle somehow finds the need to fix the hospital bed, despite the nurses stripping and cleaning the room anyways.

 

_ “I think Clary needs some sleep, and These two need to get situated with a newborn in their home filled with vampires”  _ Isabelle says as she walks around the bed to hold Clary by the waist.

 

_ “Yeah,”  _ Simon agrees. Raphael goes to get Azul from the two rule breakers, well one known rule breaker and one innocent boyfriend dragged along.

 

_ “Since you already portaled in, you might as well portal out. Meet me and Izzy at the alleyway down the street and you can bring us home for your punishment of not simply taking a taxi”  _ Clary walks up to Azul and gives him a few pecks in Raphael’s hands. Enjoying his sweet wandering eyes, and cute little plump lips, as she ignores Magnus’ grumblings and exit.

 

\\\

As they’re all standing a few blocks outside from the hospital, Clary and Isabelle say their goodnight and bye’s and turn into a dark alley way.

 

_ “We don’t know if Azul can handle our speed, we can take a taxi, and who knows if the milk we got from Clary will be able to take all the shaking, since you’re still new. despite the long training and decades of you being a vampire. So taxi.  _ Raphael says. They should have prepared  carrier for the newborn but neither will admit to thinking that far ahead on their hurried run to the hospital.

 

_ “Yeah” _ , Simon agrees then hails at an oncoming taxi.

 

It surprises Raphael how level headed he is at this moment, especially with the two of them finally having a child of their own. Yeah the clan is family but now they have an actual living breathing, with blood and all, newborn within their midst, sanctuary, and home.

 

They arrive at the hotel around midnight, and Azul is sleeping in Raphael’s hands, as they make their way clan members come along cooing and touch the sleeping baby, commenting on how beautiful he looks. 

 

Azul’s crib is right in  _ their  _ now bedroom, which was Raphael until they realized Simon wasn’t really sleeping in his since realized their feelings for one another so long ago. They have an adjoining door newly installed, which enters into Simon’s old bedroom, made up for the new aging life in their world.

 

They place the milk in the fridge, and stand around trying to will themselves to come to the hard part. Placing Azul in his crib is semi-easy for them, but removing their presence is the hard part. Simon leaning against Raphael, with his arms around his waist. They watch Azul, knowing in their minds they’ll have to change their sleeping pattern to match their growing child. They watch him, as he breathes, eyes closed, mouth slightly open with his plump lips. His tiny hands opening and closing only slightly.

  
Simon wants to wake him, just to see his beautiful eyes, Raphael wants to wake him just to watch him interact with his new surroundings.  _ “We should probably sleep...at some point. Right? I mean time goes by faster if we sleep.”  _ Simon sounds as though he is trying to convince himself of doing what he is saying, rather than being an adult about the fact that they have a newborn in a crib and he is not a nocturnal child of the night.


	2. Azul's First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Raphael and Simon take on a morning with a newborn, and not enough sleep in their system...  
> Rating: General Audience

Summary: Raphael and Simon take on a morning with a newborn, and not enough sleep in their system...  
Rating: General Audience

 

Simon does not need the rude awakening to already know something is wrong with Azul, and he is glad that Raphael feels the same. They both immediately stand up, despite only sleeping for two hours having to pull themselves away from watching Azul sleep all morning. They have the door open at all times and before they can enter the room, Azul is using his formed lungs to scream out his unknown issues.

Simon picks him up, as Raphael rubs his back. “Maybe he had a bad dream, this is very new territory for him. I’ll get him a bottle. Yes I remember the correct temperature.” Raphael says as he leaves the room.

Simon rocking the newborn in his arms, worried that he has yet to stop crying, he begins singing to him. Attempting to quiet him down, wondering what is taking Raphael so long, as he has been gone for three minutes now..The singing has helped, and Azul is at least at the sniffling phase. He sings a little lower, and realizes that was not a good idea as the sniffling turn to a full blown tantrum. He brings his voice up again, and once again Azul’s cries quiet down as Raphael enters into the room. “Our son is going to be a spoiled brat, if I lower my voice when singing he’ll throw a tantrum” Right on cue Azul begins wailing when Simon stops singing to talk.

Raphael eases Azul into his arm, as Simon sings in the right volume Azul likes. Raphael soon begins feeding, him, as he has taken to the bottle quite quickly. He sits on the rocking chair Magnus gave them during the babyshower, and Simon takes the small living chair across from it, never lowering his voice. Azul, hangs on to the bottle with his tiny hand, and grabs onto Raphael’s wrist with the other as though the hand is going to be pulled away. As though he needs to have hold on the bottle and the hand of the bottle holder in case they will be taken from him.

Simon smiles down at his son and husband, “We’re fathers now Rapha…” his sentence coming out as a breathless whisper, in awe to the situation they are in, to no one in particular but the room at large. He watches as their son finishes his morning breakfast.

After feeding Azul they make their first attempt at introducing him to the family, to the members who are as awake as they are. Lily is who they run into first, and immediately become aware to another side of Lily they did not know about as she becomes infatuated with Azul in front of their eyes. “He you two” Lily greets them, as cheerful as ever, when she has a good week with Maia. “Finally we get to dote over Azul” she says excitedly, as she reaches her hands out looking at the two parents permission to hold their young.

Elliott yawns in the background walking up to the group, with Jacob and Gregor hand in hand right behind him. They all zero into Azul foregoing everyone else in front of them, Elliott not being one to smile widely, despite the wide toothy smile he has displayed on his face, looking at the small form in Lily’s hand. The three greet the two proud fathers.

Simon becomes one of those dads, very very quickly, who has to document everything. Using his vampiric speed to grab his professional camera when his phone is in desperate need of a larger memory card. He gets as much photographs of the group interacting with a smiling, giggling Azul, as he can. That is until Lily tells him to stop while handing Azul to the quiet Gregor. As he looks softly at the reaching newborn, grabbing his nose. Lily hangs around speaking a mixture of english and chinese to Azul as he does his toothless smile at her everytime he hears her voice.

Gregor and Jacob, speaking to the Azul as well in their language, both being from small cities in Lagos, Simon feels like his son will be very open to the cultures surrounding them. Looking as his son is alert to everyone around him, but looking a wee bit tired, as he sees him yawning before Elliott hands him to Raphael. Raphael cradles him a bit before he faces Simon.

“You just love hearing people talk towards you don’t you. I think this is very much a Rapha trait, center of attention” Simon says as he takes Azul from Raphael, teasing him and tickling him softly. As Azul become more lively, then abruptly yawning, “We’ll introduce him to everyone else later.” Azul’s eyes already drooping, looking at the time seeing it’s already noon and thinking he could use a nap as well.

“We can all use a nap” Raphael says as he crowds his husband and son, as they slowly make their way to their bedroom.

____________________________________________________

“Can we all sleep on the bed, I think it will help with our separation anxiety…” Simon says, looking at the already resting bundle with furrowed brows, not wanting to place them into the crib just yet.

“You mean your separation anxiety, Simon.” Raphael says with a grin as his admiring gaze at his husband and child.

“I’m pretty sure we both have it, since both of us were in front of his crib staring at him like stalkers for a majority of the night.” Simon responds in a hushed voice. “Awww he looks like he’s having a dream. Why can’t we have like powers or something, I wanna join him in his dream or something.”

“Maybe in another life” [Shameless plug towards “Us Against Them”] Raphael says around a poorly attempted stifling yawn, “let’s just get a nap in before Magnus and the rest come to bombard us later today.” 

Raphael setting up a pillow ring around Azul as they both lay down, somehow still looking at their son, despite the tiredness aching for their eyes to close down. “Can you believe this is actually us, like us as parents and married, and us as a whole family, this whole situation is just unreal.” Simon reveals as he whispers the words, still looking onto his son.

Raphael looks at his husband and for the umptenth time says to himself, this is the man I am married to...wouldn’t change it for the world, despite how odd and just plain weird in everything he does and say, wouldn’t change it for anything. “He’s growing so fast in a way, he’s alert...as a vampire and shadowhunter, of course with angel blood I feel he is growing faster than I had expected.”

“Yeah,” Simon finds himself smiling at his son. “It must be the angel side, I mean vampires have a stunted growth, so it can’t be us, but as a shadowhunter and their angel blood their lifespan, I guess that would give him a normal growth or something….then again maybe this is normal for him, he is the only shadowhunter vampire that we know of in existence.” Simon looks to his husband as their conversation takes a turn.

“Well if we look at what happened at the hospital, his heart is beating like a vampires, he has eyes that are similar to both of us and Clary, his temperature is hotter than the average, but I remember with my brother’s, children run hotter than adults. Then he sleeps as a newborn would, but as I said he is very alert, he seems to understand his name, as he looks at anyone who speaks it.” Raphael list off,

“He also likes music, if that helps it at all” Simon says,

“No it doesn’t Si, I mean who doesn’t like your voice when you sing.” Raphael says while he tries to think what else about Azul that makes him want to bring up the fact that their son seems to be growing at a faster than normal rate. Missing Simon’s wide smile.

“Yeah….you think so. Wish you told me that more often than, “Simon shut up” or “Seriously Simon, I’m trying to sleep” oh and my personal favorite, being sarcastic cause none of these are my favorites, “Idiota Si” like the shortened name helps when you call me an idiot. Idiot.”

“Really, this is what we’re bringing up again. I compliment you when I want to. Other than that, you get the shut ups, and idiotas.” Raphael counters.

“Weren’t we talking about Azul, why bring up the past. And compliment me more, now back to our conversation. Do you really think he’s growing up faster than normal?” Simon goes back to a whisper as his son begins to stir.

“It’s not faster than normal, it just seems for a newborn he is acting like a toddler, as I said he is very alert and understands things in a way. And as I said I compliment you when I want, idiota.” 

“I just can’t with you. Anyways, we should ask Magnus about this whenever he, Alec and Max come over. It’ll be interesting to see how Azul and Max react to each other, hmm” Simon is finding himself wanting to take a nap too, looking at his son sleeping soundly, eyes twitching while closed, mouth lax and plump lips trembling every so often.

“Yeah we should, now go to sleep because you obviously need it.” Raphael pokes fun at his husband one last time before he relaxes and brings his eyes back to his son as his husband is already asleep to retort to his poke. He doesn’t feel as tired, still internally happy that part of his family have warmed up to Azul, and they still have more to go and introduce him to, as well his the shadowhunters-not using it as an insult but a term of what their jobs are. He leans on his side of the pillow barricade Simon made, looking at his son sleep, he soon finds his eyes slowly closing as well, and a dark sleep takes his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been able to write more due to not having to propel my education, I've dun graduated!! buuuut now comes the time for me to also look for a job...with a degree in fine art...yeeah. 
> 
> So I will try to update my other works as I have been feeling a bit more inspired. We'll see, well thank you for reading and hope you continue while I work through this and my other little story lines, for those reading the other works.


	3. Azul Meets Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alec and Magnus brings Max over, and he and Azul meet for the first time, this is just too cute in my mind.  
> Rating: General Audience

Summary: Alec and Magnus brings Max over, and he and Azul meet for the first time, this is just too cute in my mind.  
Rating: General Audience

 

Max in all his teenage blue glory rushed to the loft door waiting for his father’s, “You guys better be getting dressed and not doing that one thing you want me to pretend you aren’t always actively doing.” Max said towards his father’s bedroom door. 

 

“He’s onto us darling” Magnus said emerging from the now open door fully dress, laughing as he saw his son impatient toggling from foot to foot. “We’ll get there blueberry, we have my portals.” Magnus felt Alexander’s hand wrapping around his as a playful smile adorns his face, veered towards their son's impatience as well.

“Lus, think soon enough you’ll be able to make your own, and not have to wait for us oldies” Alec said playfully to his son. In the back of his mind he knows he is always thinking of his own mortality, as his husband and son have their immortality.

Max just wanted to finally see this Azul that everyone seem to be so raved about, it’s just a baby what’s so awe inspiring about a baby. He rolls his eyes, and follows his fathers into the portal.

 

______

Simon woke up with a start, as he felt a hand grabbing his nose and tugging, and Raphael’s laughter. “I’m up, thank you. It helps when your nose is trying to be ripped from your face and all.” the fondness in his voice very relevant. His eyes automatically focusing on his son, the smell he still emits, waking all his enhanced senses. He smiles at his son, wanting to curl his entire body around him and never let him go, inhaling his enriched smell.

“I feel the same way mi amor. Wishing to simply protect him from everything that could possibly bring him harm within our Downworld. Wishing to destroy everything and anything in the path that blocks him from having a fulfilling life, and never knowing sadness.” Raphael says with a far away look in his browning eyes, moisture there that never seems to fall.

“Rapha…” Simon feels as though he read his mind, not knowing how to respond, except to envelope his family within his arms, sniffing the moisture that has appeared within his gaze away, but knowing it will never fall. He takes a greedy inhale of his Azul’s scent, heaviest on the top of his head, wishing to never forget those words spoken by his husband and the moment they are now in.

“Aww look they’re having a family moment! Should we come back later?” Magnus says, standing in front of his family and portal.

“You already ruined it Magnus” Simon retorts, laughing at the timing Magnus always seems to have. Rapha is already sitting up and shaking his head at his longtime friend, now easily labeled as part of his family.

“Your timing Magnus, your timing is always-” Raphael begins.

“Impeccable. I know” Magnus finishes for him as the other two members of his trio, greet the two. Max looking awestruck as Simon picks up Azul and moves as humanly possible as he can bring him to them.

“Wow” The words escape Max’s mouth before he even thinks to say anything, the Azul everyone has been talking about being held by Magnus, Max sees a blue aura around him and wonders if anyone else sees it and what it means, but understands now even if by coincidence the naming for the newborn. “Does everyone see that?” he ask the room at large.

“See what blueberry?” Magnus ask, curious as ever. “What is it Max” the voice of reason at times ask his father Alec.

“His aura is blue, he’s surrounded by it, and its radiating from him like a sun beam.” Max comes closer to his papa, looking at the newborn, a smile playing on his lips mirroring the one growing on Azul’s face with curious eyes widening. He makes grabby hands towards Max, and Magnus looks between the two, as he sees Raphael nodding. “Is it okay, I never held a newborn before, and the aura is pret-I might get distracted.”

“It’s okay Max, he seems to love you already, just make sure you hold on to the back of his head” Simon instructs him as Magnus hands the precious bundle over carefully, “The cradle him in your hands” Simon continues, “Yep just like that.” Simon moves his hand, holding the head now completely. “He’s...he’s beautiful.” Max finds himself saying again without his brain communicating properly to his mouth.


	4. What is Azul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Simon and Raphael take into account what Max said about Azul, but not much else, some more sleeping is in all their agenda. We take a gander at Magnus, Alex and Max...and ?  
> Rating: General Audience

Max grudgingly said his goodbyes to the trio, “I’m coming back.” Max lowered his head, whispering to the newborn, that the parents couldn’t hear before slowly handing Azul to Raphael as he didn’t really trust that Simon, a lot of the time.

Simon looks at the teenager, “I know what you’re thinking, and I brought my son here. I know how to hold him and everything.” Sounding like a petulant child, but his face cleared as his husband hands their son to him, saying his goodbyes to family-since Magnus is like a father to him-then turning to their son looking at him adoringly.

Simon heard the snap and clap of the portal opening, then closing. “Wanna finally get some sleep again? With all the excitement Azul is done for at the moment. Is that what parenting is about? We only sleep when our son is asleep, and are forced to be his slaves while he’s awake!?” Simon says in a bit of a I’m not panicking or anything voice.

“Not so loud with your mid-life crisis voice, we don’t want to wake him up” Raphael says while he looks at Azul wearily, already stirring in his father's arms. Simon looks to Azul, then Raphael and slowly walks to their son’s room to lay him down for a proper nap.

As Simon walks out he wonders, “Should newborns be sleeping so much, I mean isn’t kinda weird he needs so much sleep. When he’s awake, he’s so alert, like he sponges off everything he sees.”

“I think that’s normal for a newborn. I had taken care of my brothers and sisters when they were first born, and it seems like they slept 12 hours a day. They would sleep so much but would be very alert and wide awake the next moment.” Raphael says as he takes his husband’s hand walking them to bed, he already knows Simon tends to forget what he’s doing when he’s in these thought tangents. 

Getting them cuddled up, despite not wanting to call it that, knowing then Simon would win if he heard his thoughts. They only have a few more hours until it’s night, and he has a feeling Azul is going to be very wide awake and very demanding if he remembers how it went with his younger siblings clearly.

“So he’s a normal newborn, with nephilim and vampiric DNA. He’s fine right? Like he’s just a normal half-breed baby and there’s nothing wrong with him?” Simon says all this while he remembers what Max was saying about Azul’s aura and asking them what he was.

Raphael looks into his husband’s eyes, seeing the clear concern in his face, he kisses the wrinkle forming in-between his eyebrows, “Yes, our son is perfectly fine.” He also remembers what Max asked, and knows what is worrying Simon but, he knows-well believes there is nothing odd or dangering to their son, despite the whole aura comment Max made.

Simon takes Raphael words to heart, and cuddles into Raphael’s unbeaten chest. Trusting his husbands words to be true. They only have a few hours to sleep, and if what Raphael said about his younger siblings to be true, they better be prepared with as much sleep as possible.

 

___________

“Have a good night guys, get home safe Sam!” Max says to his small group of close friends, his fathers let him at least have. Despite them knowing his true form, they still told him he has to wear this glamor. As he gets ready to go into an alley to get the glamor off and open his own portal getting home, because “You can’t let the normal humans of the world know these things Max, we need to protect…” He mimics Alex’s voice, and as he continues the lecture he got, he hears crying….not any normal sobs, but...is that a baby crying?

Max turns the corner into the alleyway and sees nothing, but the cries get louder, like it’s echoing, he continues down, and sees another turn in the alley way-for a alleyway this things is pretty big, like what is this a hedge maze-he turns and sees, well he doesn’t believe what he sees.

Max stares open mouth at what he’s seeing right now, because this is just, not real. He looks to the baby in a dirty blanket, looks to the portal the baby is in front of and looks to the baby again, back and forth until something makes sense to what he is looking at. He closes his mouth, walks slowly to the baby, quickly puts a soothing aura around his hands as he holds it and the crying soons becomes sniffles.

The portal shuts when the crying stops, and this is getting to fucking weird for Max at this point. He opens his own portal to get his parents help in this because what the actual fuck just happened. He continues the soothing aura, and walks into the living room since he ended up in the kitchen, again.

“So this just happened, I mean I should have taken a vid-” Max abruptly stops, because he does not want to be traumatised again, and turns and walks back into the kitchen. “I’ll just wait here with this baby I just FOUND in a alleyway while you two put on some clothes. I EAT ON THAT COUCH BY THE WAY! LIKE CEREAL AND JUNK!” Max yells out into the living room, while staring at a while, because seriously!

“Sorry blueberry, it’s date night we didn’t think you’d be home so soon.” Magnus comes around fully dress-thankfully-and stops, staring at the baby-LIKE AN ACTUAL BABY- then back to Max.

“Uh….” Alex comes around doing the same, with his mouth open, like he’s about to start a lecture, same surprised expression as Max, when he saw the baby.

“So yeah, found a baby, in front of a portal, crying in an alleyway, I didn’t know what to do so brought it here. Also weird thing was the portal just closed when it stopped” Max tries to explain, his mind wanders and the soothing aura stops.

The baby starts it’s wailing very loudly, with echoing along with it, and another small portal opens near Max’s feet. Making his turn from the baby to the portal, and back and forth again.

“What in the actual fu-” Magnus begins, own to have his mouth covered by Alex.

“However you got it to stop crying, you need to continue that again” Alex says instead.

“Oh sorry” Max says continuing the soothing aura in his hands, and see the portal slowly vanish as the crying becomes sniffles again. “But you see what I mean, this is some Twilight zone stuff right?” Max looks at the baby again.

“Okay, first off-OW!” Alex begins but abruptly stops removing his hand from Magnus mouth to see if he’s bleeding from his husband biting him. “Was that really necessary?” Alex asks with his eyebrows crunched.

“So this baby opens portals when it-you know what let’s just say the baby is a “he” for now, because I think calling him an it is rude at this point. So he opens portals with crying, and let’s change the blanket shall we.” Not waiting for a reply as always and snapping his fingers, “That’s better, now he was in an alleyway in front of a portal and crying. Did you see anyone else there?” Magnus ask, confused for Max in this situation and ignoring the stink eye Alex is giving him for biting his hand, he knows he liked it.

“Uh” Max says not sure if he should ignore the whole stink eye his Dad is giving his Father, “Well no one else was around, and I didn’t check the portal because it was small, and I didn’t know if it would close while I checked or not. Plus you always told me not to look into random portals if I, or you didn’t create it.” Max adds into show his father he actually listens sometimes.

“I see what you did there, and I like it. Now let me see the baby. And Alex you can stop with the whole stink eye, I know you liked it. Now let’s take care of this dilemma first.” Magnus says as he comes up to his son and removes some of the blanket to view the baby, 

“Well no belly button, that says something about what we’re dealing with, yeah?” Alex says besides his husband, ignoring everything but the actual important bits Magnus said.

“Well yeah, since he could be another Warlock, but also could be a demon….hmmm, this gets curiouser and curiouser.” Magnus says as he removes a bit more of the blanket. Did someone summon a demon into a newborn, or is this a new breed of warlock, he thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....uhm hello, ⊂((・▽・))⊃ I have posted two chapters here because...yeah, easiest to update at the moment.
> 
> I don't even know where to begin with what the hell has been going on with me, but my computer got fucked up, I was hospitalized, I've finally moved and everything has gone to shit soooo yeah. ੨( ･᷄ ︵･᷅ )ｼ
> 
> Sorry everyone who actual reads my stories and waits for updates, and sorry for you know...no updates.
> 
> I don't really know when I'll be able to update or actually, when I'll even be able to return t some semblance of a normal routine, but know that none of my stories are and will NEVER be forgotten, I still have my mobile, which I am using to write and continue the stories I started and still have in my head.
> 
> I don't know what else to put here except, for anyone dealing with chronic illnesses, or even hereditary ones, I know the feeling and we can't let any disease get to us, we have to at least fight and get through every day, our lives are important, we are important. (•̀ᴗ•́)൬༉ We're not some speck of dust or an ant to be snuffed off the face of the earth, FUCK YOU DEATH!
> 
> Well that is all, look out for anymore updates and thank you for any understanding I may receive (❁°͈▵°͈)


End file.
